


[AUDIO RECORDING of “Train Wreck Down the Road,” DATE: [CORRUPT_INF_FILE]

by alexi_of_carthanas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: it's a train wreck of a story /bad punsjust another drabble I wrote, this time last November
Kudos: 1





	[AUDIO RECORDING of “Train Wreck Down the Road,” DATE: [CORRUPT_INF_FILE]

SALVAGED AUDIO RECORDING, DATE: [CORRUPT_INF_FILE] 

Listen, I just wanna say – there’s a whole set of classifications for train accidents – there’s a difference between human error and mechanical failure and natural disasters… 

And I’m also saying, I’m never going on a steam locomotive in my life. I’ve also been running this catalogue on it, with the compilations and stories and all, and I’ve never seen anything as bad as the accident just down the highway. 

Big Bayou Canot in Mobile in 1993… and commuter rail crashes, even the old steam engine and wood carriage trains – none hold a candle to it. It’s like the hand of God picked em up out of the sky and then threw them back to Earth. 

They’re saying brake failure, derailment, signaling error, sabotage – they keep saying it’s all these things, but they don’t have a clue. It’s like the hand of God also knifed it in the middle, clean through, and nothing was there to do that. But the hand of God doesn’t knife cleanly, it smites, fire and ash and salt. 

The only thing going for them was that the ground didn’t swallow them whole, and didn’t have any fires. The earth itself barely moved, and the train still was lost. Not many survivors, they’re all saying that they don’t know what happened.


End file.
